


芽（Bud）

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [10]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 现实主义式的ooc幻想





	芽（Bud）

“绝对不要爱上同事。”

裴柱现顿了一下手里的动作，然后重新看着奶泡在深棕色的热可可里化开，从圆圈变成旋涡，几乎要把她吸进去了。

友人继续自顾自地讲着。

“太尴尬了，你记得我之前交往的那个店长吧？分手以后还要天天打照面，躲都躲不开。”

“我这种还好，受不了，就自己出来单干了。你们那种性质的，怎么可能轻易离开。”

裴柱现仍出神地盯着手里的饮料，针织衫半覆盖她的手心，暖融融的。

这是她最喜欢的季节，清冷的风，落叶，热饮，各式各样的针织衫，最适合盛放柔顺剂温暖的香气。

“嗯。”

友人终于注意到了她的心事重重，探过身子来问她。

“你说的朋友是谁？难不成是金容仙？”

裴柱现被呛得咳嗽了一下，蹙起眉头，埋怨地看着朋友。

“不是。”

“不会是Jennie吧。”

“绝对不是。”

“噢......”

“别猜了。”

裴柱现轻轻推了一下朋友的胳膊，软绵绵的，没使什么力气，就像是叹了一口气。

“无论如何，你得劝你那个朋友，别冒险，别犯傻。”

友人严肃地说。

“而且，这是在韩国，能怎么样呢？”

裴柱现像是被凉风舔到了后颈，无助地瑟缩了下身子，她四处看了看，四处都没有风能吹进来的间隙。

过了好一会儿，一直等到友人手里的拿铁见了底，裴柱现才开口道。

“你说得对。”

离开友人的甜品店，裴柱现手里拎着两盒马卡龙，一人乘上了回首尔的列车，她不自在地又把口罩向上拉了拉，好在傍晚时分，昏黄的秋光照得旅人们都很疲惫，没有人在意那双过分漂亮的眼睛。

裴柱现找到自己的位置坐下，掏出耳机，撑着脑袋，看窗外快速掠过的景，心事重重。

哪里有什么关系亲近的，喜欢上自己队友的，现役女团成员。

裴柱现闭上了眼睛，默默数着年份，她喜欢康涩琪已经整整七年了。或者还要更早，早到第一眼，久远到无法考证。

起初是这样的，藏在姐姐和队长的身份后面，裴柱现为这种隐晦的爱意找到了很好的伪装，连她自己也被自己骗过去了。

“你朋友怎么就能确定是喜欢人家？听你这么说，挺模糊的。”

裴柱现摸了摸耳朵，没有作声。

怎么确定的，那得算上两次擦枪走火，雷雨夜的相拥而眠，以及在清晨时分的吻。

康涩琪从来都是不知道的，练习过后，疲惫让她睡得很熟，打着微微的鼾声，像个小动物。裴柱现呢？裴柱现很警惕，她动作很轻，几乎就像羽毛一样抚过了小动物的脸。

时隔这么多年，后来或多或少地也在一起睡过一晚，可那夜的景况，裴柱现却怎么也忘不掉，她的心跳是那么的响，如果不是借着雷声，一定就会被康涩琪发现了。

实际上，裴柱现竟然也会期待康涩琪能发现她，发现她爱她，可后来这种期待又被她自己否决了，被否决了太多次。

想到这里，裴柱现不由得抬起手，轻轻抚了抚胸口。窗外天色暗了，灯点起来，在深蓝中闪着黄的红的光，快到首尔了，经纪人发来了信息，说车已经等在出站口。

等手机屏幕重新暗下去，裴柱现却突然很抗拒下车，她不想回去，至少不是现在，往后再坐一站吧，就任性这么一次。

于是裴柱现坐在位置上，看着人们纷纷起身，拿上行李，下了车，车厢一下子就空了下去。

下一站是幸信，一个小车站，裴柱现从没去过，也从没注意过，这无名的程度，大概就是自己对康涩琪的喜欢。

列车再度开动，往前方的夜进发。

手机震动了，是经纪人的消息，问她出来了没有，怎么没见到人。裴柱现看了一眼，又关上了屏幕。

“涩琪，不好意思啊，再等一等。”

好脾气的经纪人扭头冲后排的成员解释道。

康涩琪点点头，望向窗外愈发深邃的天，她刚跑完单人行程，经纪人看时间来不及，把她一起带过来了。

康涩琪觉得她的姐姐最近有点疲惫，不知道为什么。

“胜完呐，你知不知道姐姐最近怎么了？”

前室友从手机上抬起脸来，看了一眼不远处做造型的裴柱现。

“什么？”

“感觉，她有点累。”

康涩琪顺着孙胜完的眼神看过去，剪了刘海的队长看起来更小了，像只能被随意欺负的兔子。

孙胜完看了半天，没察觉出有什么不对劲。

“打歌期吧。”

康涩琪点点头，那天安可的时候，她刻意去和裴柱现互动了，揪着对方帽子上的兔子耳朵晃了晃，看着姐姐笑起来，把心里的担忧又放了下去。

康涩琪和裴柱现认识十年了，如果说这世界上还有什么人像家人一般熟悉，那一定是她，甚至因为同吃同住这么多年，成年后相处的时间，远比父母还要久，似乎就真的称得上是一种坚定的，牢不可摧的关系。

“姐姐还没回消息么？”

康涩琪问。

经纪人无奈地摇摇头，远远望着一拨又一拨的旅客从车站走出来，就是没有裴柱现的身影。

康涩琪想了想，没再说什么。

无视了经纪人打来的电话，裴柱现想着这次出逃能坚持到什么时候呢，也才过了十三分钟的时间。

「姐姐，是列车晚点了么？」

康涩琪的消息就这么跳了出来，裴柱现怔怔地看着锁屏上的提示，没来得及细想为什么康涩琪会来问她。

「我刚下行程，和欧巴一起来接你了。」

「肚子好饿。」

附加了一个委屈的表情。

裴柱现看着这些消息，突然不知道该怎么回复。

康涩琪大概是真的饿了，电话立马接了进来。

“喂。”

裴柱现抿了抿嘴角，压着嗓子应答。

“嗯。”

“不小心睡过站了，没看见消息。”

“你先回宿舍吧，我待会在下一站转车回去。”

“不用这么麻烦，涩琪。”

“涩琪！......”

裴柱现压抑着的声音很焦急，对方却已经不由分说地让经纪人驱车赶来了。

挂了电话，看着黑漆漆的屏幕上映出了自己的脸，裴柱现的心跳地很快，她没想到忙着躲开的人像个正直的骑士，义无反顾地说要来解救自己了。

“涩琪。”

裴柱现把这个名字念给自己听，越发觉得逃离是一件无望的事情。

故事也就是从“涩琪”开始的。

十年前，当裴柱现第一次出现在练习室的时候，这个清瘦纤细的女孩解答了她的困惑。就在裴柱现纠结着，是开口叫一个显而易见的初中生为前辈，还是大胆地直呼其名时，女孩先把眼睛眯起来，憨厚地说。

“叫我涩琪就好了。”

“涩琪。”

当时也没想到后来会发生这么多的事情，她和她熟悉了，亲近了，一起出道了，哭了，笑了，拿了大赏了，办自己的演唱会了，狂热的人们排山倒海似的喊着她们的名字。

“涩琪。”

“嗯？”

“你喝醉了。”

裴柱现看着康涩琪的脸，一下子就回到了很多年前，她把自己湿润的嘴唇贴了上去，动也不动，就这么贴着，离开后再一看，康涩琪已经睡着了。

裴柱现替她卸了妆，结果没好意思给她换衣服。

第二天，一切如常，康涩琪跟她说昨晚第一次喝醉，自己酒量太差了。朴秀荣笑着路过打趣，被康涩琪奋力反驳。

“drunken seulgi——”

“阿尼呀！”

裴柱现看着康涩琪皱着脸望向自己，气鼓鼓地说。

“姐姐，我没喝醉，我都记得呢。”

裴柱现当下被吓了一跳，她紧张地看着康涩琪，手心里立马沁出了汗珠，她心虚地撇开了视线。

“好歹我也自己卸完妆才睡了。”

康涩琪点了点头，一脸信誓旦旦的模样，这下裴柱现放松了下来，可心里还有点委屈。

“你别喝酒了。”

康涩琪顿了顿，然后乖巧地答应了，她或许也不敢问自己喝醉后究竟是什么疯样。

关于这些，康涩琪从来都不知道，不知道也很好，不知道最好。

想到这里，裴柱现吸了吸鼻子，把袖子笼在口鼻上，这才意识到自己带着口罩，又怏怏放下了手。耳机里的老歌已经压抑不住她内心的酸楚了，她又想起友人问她的话。

“那你朋友喜欢的那个人呢？有察觉到么？”

裴柱现摇了摇头，她说。

“应该没有。”

“这就还好。”

还好在哪儿，裴柱现想开口问问，但友人接着说。

“至少不会尴尬，万一人家没那个意思的话。”

裴柱现一下子很难接受，她脱口而出。

“那要是对方也有那个意思呢？”

友人看着裴柱现古怪的模样，不由得顿了顿。

“那就更不行了。”

“绝对不要爱上同事。”

裴柱现于是沉默了，心事一下子落到了脚面上。

“姐姐。”

康涩琪远远地就望见了长椅上坐着的裴柱现，车站很小，旅客不一会儿就散尽了，裴柱现低着头不知道在想些什么，那么小的一个身影，康涩琪看着就皱了眉头，她走过去，直到站到裴柱现跟前，对方也没在意，于是她小声喊了一声。

裴柱现大梦初醒般地抬起头，认清了来人，对方带着棒球帽和口罩，眼睛上化着妆，她记得今天康涩琪有行程。

“走吧？”

年轻女人声音温厚，冲她伸出了手。

“嗯。”

裴柱现看了一会儿，然后站起身，挽了上去，她知道这场无望的出逃算是结束了，她又回到她身边。

经纪人等在车里，见到裴柱现，免不了说几句。

“怎么就睡过了站，多危险。”

康涩琪看着裴柱现疲惫的模样，替她回应了经纪人的唠叨。

“给。”

裴柱现默不作声地把手里拎着的两盒甜点递过去。

“不是说饿了么？”

康涩琪接过来一看，就又眯起眼睛笑了。

“姐姐回去探望朋友了？”

“嗯，聊聊天。”

“聊的什么？”

裴柱现看着康涩琪嘴角沾了碎末，愣是忍住了，没伸手去抹。

“随便聊了聊。”

“姐姐。”

康涩琪停下了动作，严肃地盯着她的姐姐。

“有什么事，也可以跟我说的。”

裴柱现心里一痛，撇开了视线，把袖子笼在了口鼻上，她很清楚，这件事情谁都能说，就跟康涩琪说不得。

车一直往首尔开去，四十公里，换算成时间也就二十来分钟，她裴柱现也就懦弱了二十来分钟，还不算太坏。

康涩琪愁眉苦脸地嚼着甜点，眉头一直没松懈，可是她嘴笨，不知道还能再说些什么了。

裴柱现也知道自己这幅模样给队友带去了困扰，安静了一会儿后，她看着窗外的灯火，半自言自语地问康涩琪。

“今年也不知道什么时候会下雪。”

康涩琪听见她问，立马掏出手机查了起来，预报众说纷纭，哪个看着都不准。

“还早呢。”

“也是。”

裴柱现轻轻笑了笑。

夏天才刚刚过去，针织衫穿在身上没两天，前些日子凉下去的心还没焐热。

事情的起因，不过是因为前段时间打歌的时候，看康涩琪和别人互动亲密，心里想自己连姐姐这个位置也守不住了。

她再不能像中学女生那样，逼着康涩琪说：“你是我最好的朋友。”买着成对的笔和本子，同学录上彼此都是第一页。

可这样想来，她和康涩琪成对的东西也不少，有些是她买了，假装顺带着送给康涩琪，有些是康涩琪自己跑出去逛街，看中了带回来的小玩意。

这是不是意味着，身为成年人的她们也是彼此最好的朋友呢，裴柱现看着康涩琪乐呵呵地在女人堆里如鱼得水的样子，嘴角怎么也提不起来了。

“过两天去瑞士，让大家注意健康管理。”

经纪人叮嘱完了就驱车离开，剩下康涩琪和裴柱现一前一后往电梯走去。

康涩琪拎着剩下的半盒甜点，踌躇了半天，想着回到宿舍又要面对一房间的吵闹，索性开口就问了。

“姐姐最近遇上什么事情了么？”

裴柱现顿住了脚步，她想康涩琪还不至于愚笨到毫无觉察。于是个子小小的姐姐往前凑了两步，伸手圈住康涩琪的脖子，将脑袋搁在她的肩头上，身体隔了两公分的距离抱住了她。

“涩琪呀。”

裴柱现感到康涩琪的手虚着在她腰间晃了两下，最终也没有回抱她，只是在她背上拍了拍，以老朋友的方式。

“怎么了？”

康涩琪老实地站在那儿，像棵年轻的树。

“天气冷得人没什么精神。”

裴柱现叹了口气，调整好情绪，然后松开了手。

“这才在哪儿呢。”

康涩琪皱着鼻子笑了笑，不疑有他，跟着裴柱现往电梯里走。她看着身前的人，心里止不住地想，究竟有谁能那么幸运，能够给裴柱现温暖呢。

总有一天。

总有一天。

康涩琪的眼光暗了暗，把棒球帽压得更低了一点，默默攥紧了手里的纸袋。

“涩琪。”

进门前，裴柱现喊住了康涩琪，对方耐心地等着她开口，她又摇了摇头，率先摁了指纹，走了进去。

不知道从什么时候开始，她的姐姐总喜欢欲言又止。很可能是从那一天起。

康涩琪站在原地，看着门缓缓地关上，然后上前一步抵住了门，侧身闪了进去。

失眠，隔着一道墙，侵扰了两个人。

第二天凌晨的时候，裴柱现疲惫地睁开眼睛，她打定了主意，要把这份感情烂在肚子里。爱情会使人贪得无厌，裴柱现告诉自己，就算隔着两公分的拥抱，也要好过妄想。反正关于这种事情，裴柱现已经做了这么多年，她得心应手。

只不过今天她不太愿意见到康涩琪，秋风把她吹得脆弱了。

裴柱现在房间呆了一天，康涩琪来来回回在门外走了几次，出了一次门，又回来。这些动静，裴柱现都知道，甚至是康涩琪在她房门口停留了一会儿，她也知道。有时候裴柱现很想把自己头上的天线收起来，康涩琪做了什么，吃了什么，饿了，开心了，郁闷了，都与她无关，可无奈信号源太强，她一刻不停地关注着她。

实在是太累了，喜欢一个人太累了，裴柱现叹了口气，她最近叹的气加起来几乎能把冬天给吹来了。

最后康涩琪还是过来敲了她的房门，跟往常一样，没什么眼力见。

“姐姐？”

康涩琪大概是洗过澡了，换上了她那身棕色的小熊睡衣，头上还绑着粉色的兔子发带，那也是裴柱现“捎带”着送给她的。

裴柱现已然打定主意把自己的爱情抛弃了，现在她尽量坦荡起来，于是拍了拍身边的床，让康涩琪坐上来。

“怎么了？”

“这句话应该是我问姐姐才对，你一天都没出房门。”

“忙着补觉了。”

康涩琪眨了眨单眼皮，裴柱现的答案滴水不漏，让好不容易决定来找她深度畅谈的康涩琪一下熄了火。

“那......”（没什么就好。）

“涩琪。”

康涩琪被裴柱现急忙打断了，又是这样，熟悉的欲言又止，她开始怀疑姐姐只是想喊喊她的名字，而没有什么实质要求。

“晚上陪我一起睡吧。”

裴柱现温和地说完了，不慌不乱，神色如常。

康涩琪看了她好一会儿，然后挪了挪屁股，掀开了被子钻了进去。

“好啊。”

关了灯，裴柱现躺在黑暗中眨眼睛，双人床太大了，往常她也只选择一边睡，如今康涩琪轻飘飘地睡在另一侧，悄无声息的，有她没她似乎区别不大。

裴柱现想了想，然后凑过去，找到康涩琪的手拉紧了，翻了个身，正好让自己背对着她，舒适地窝在了一个暖和的怀抱里。

康涩琪的身子显然僵了一下，接着从善如流地贴了上去，她心里猛地涌起异样的情绪。尽管身体自发地找到了一个契合的位置，但这种接触本该是两人极力避免的。

实际上，康涩琪对裴柱现的肢体接触经历了三个时期，从抗拒，到接受，再到尴尬。

起初，前两个时期常拿来做综艺里的谈资，康涩琪原本不是喜欢和别人亲密接触的性格，奈何裴柱现是，久而久之，也就被驯化了，习惯养成二十一天，裴柱现或许用了更久。

但后来事情就变了味，那件事发生以后，彼此连眼神都忙着闪躲了。

在大邱和友人聊天的时候，裴柱现难免有所保留。

“但按你说的，情况也太危险了，同吃同住，难免擦枪走火。”

“嗯。嗯？”

“这跟职场还不太一样，你能保证和喜欢的人住在一起，怎么着都不发生点什么？”

“你说的是什么？”

“至少会有肢体接触吧，这种时候怎么办。”

友人讲着讲着兴奋起来，她腐得很，资深的那种。

裴柱现紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，忙说。

“我怎么知道。”

这件事情，或者真如裴柱现所说的那样，她不知道，康涩琪也不知道，这世界上，没有任何一个人能说清她们究竟发生过什么。

想要掩盖一些事情，其实很简单，那就是闭口不提，历史湮灭了太多选择之外的真实。

「姐姐......」

「涩琪，我们之间什么都没有发生。」

康涩琪捏着手机，局促不安地等了好一会儿，结果收到了裴柱现回复的消息。康涩琪愣了一会儿，动了动手指，硬是把输入板上的几个字给删去了。

「好。」

裴柱现盯着这一个字看了很久，久到她的眼睛微微发疼。

她和康涩琪做了。

字面意义上的，就在昨晚，或者还有今天清晨，不能用借口带过，因为彼此都是清醒的。

结束直播的时候已经很迟了，两个人洗漱完，竟然又回到康涩琪的小房间里，就像是某种不必明说的默契。

裴柱现陪着康涩琪聊天，这种悠闲的状态很难得，年末一直是忙碌的，她们很久都没休息了，康涩琪却不知怎么的精神很好，大概是因为节日的关系。

“姐姐，圣诞快乐。”

窗外早已经没了烟花惊天动地地爆炸声，裴柱现却还是紧紧贴着她，这下可能不是因为怕，而是因为冷，康涩琪想，但她的额角都渗出了汗珠。

忘了是怎么开始的，也忘了是谁先主动的，但裴柱现想绝对不会是她。

其实也没有到不可收拾的地步，当康涩琪颤抖着，把手向裴柱现下身探去的时候，被裴柱现摁住手腕制止了。

“不要。”

裴柱现在黑夜里的态度很坚定，她的眼睛闪着水光，然而手上拒绝地动作却丝毫不改。

“涩琪，不要......”

于是康涩琪只能隔着对方湿润的底裤，矜持地略过。然后继续俯首在裴柱现的颈间，任由她的姐姐扶住她的头，将缠绵的吻留在她的脸侧，胸房，腹间，和嘴唇。

裴柱现难掩自己的轻哼，压抑着的冲动像小虫一样啃咬着她的手心，我喜欢你这四个字，无论如何也不能说出口。

她们竭力控制着细微的声响，一墙之隔还有其他熟睡的队友，所以这场行动是无声的。

在黑暗中极度贴近，裴柱现并不能看清康涩琪的表情，她只能感受到她灼热的体温和手掌的力度，她渐渐变得柔软，被泪水朦胧住了眼睛。

真是莫名其妙，裴柱现克制不住地想。她很想咬上康涩琪，最终却都变成了温柔的舔舐。

这究竟算什么呢，康涩琪想。但后来她不再想了，彼此的气味使她沉醉了，人说到底，在性欲的支配下，是可以不区分对象的，男人女人，朋友爱人。

真的是这样么？倒不一定，还是有选择的，必然存在选择。

事后康涩琪一个人总会想，反复地想起来，可是她也忘记了究竟是谁先开始的，但她想绝对不会是自己。

成年人的好处大概就是能把感情推托给情欲。在这之后两人仍然照常相处，风平浪静，仿佛这件事情不过是谁的一场春梦，梦醒了就散了，像是见了阳光的晨雾。

唯有在康涩琪局促地面对裴柱现的靠近时，这些才会像梦魇般重新在她的脑海中闪现。裴柱现察觉到了，她也慢慢保持了距离，不远不近地挨着她，更让人难熬。

说到底，还是真的，被掩盖了，被欺瞒了，也还是真的。

康涩琪看着裴柱现神色如常的脸，尽量让自己别那么矫情，二十五岁的人了，更何况也没到那种地步，康涩琪微微放宽了心，钻进了姐姐的被窝。

可事后一想，又有些后怕，给康涩琪一百个胆子，她也不敢去问裴柱现是不是第一次，再提起这件事，只能落得两方尴尬。

这样康涩琪揽在裴柱现腰上的手就难免僵硬了起来。

如果问裴柱现为什么在那一步停下来了，并不是因为康涩琪没有那个资格，而是因为裴柱现害怕两件事，第一是告白真心，第二是惊动队友。

特别是第一件事，这足以支撑她两次拒绝康涩琪。

裴柱现总是不停地想起来那个晚上，在忙碌的间隙，人群之中，睡前的独处，她们视线相对的一秒，然后自然地躲开。康涩琪真的就如她所要求的，仿佛什么也没发生过，照旧喊她姐姐，和她开玩笑，在笑起来的时候，轻轻拍着她的手臂。

有时候裴柱现也会怀疑这些都是她臆想出来的梦，一个压抑又无比瑰丽的梦，如果不是康涩琪在她习惯性挽上她手臂的时候，不可抑制地僵硬了身子，又或者合照时，她悬在她肩膀上方的那只，可笑又慌张无措的手。

如果不是这些，裴柱现真的就以为一切都是一场梦，康涩琪从未吻过她。

“那她该怎么办呢。”

裴柱现望向窗外柔和了的日光，树木仍郁郁葱葱，在残存的温度里坦荡，一点没预兆到落叶的凄凉。

她该怎么办呢。

“装不知情。”

友人皱着眉头，起身收拾手里的咖啡杯，她走到操作台后面，用水一顿猛冲，声音也不自觉大了起来。

“最好就放下吧，太难了。”

裴柱现的热可可刚喝了一半就已经放凉了，她把马克杯推到桌子上，急匆匆地跟友人打完招呼，拎着两盒甜点离开了。

“快发车了。”

可她连车票都还没买，从计程车上下来，在车站坐了一个钟头。

对于这个问题，裴柱现要的并不是一个显而易见的答案，而是另一种侥幸，例如：

“对方肯定知道，与其这样，不如坦荡一些。”

“或许等退役了，能把话说开。”

“要不就索性说出来，爱怎么样怎么样。”

虽然就算友人这么说了，最终也会被裴柱现否定掉，但她要的也就仅仅是这些侥幸罢了，而不是一句板上钉钉的正确答案，放弃。

裴柱现是真的决定放下了，所以她才让康涩琪留下，拉着她的手，让她抱她。

“你还记得去年圣诞夜。”

她平静地开口道，感到身后的康涩琪猛地僵住了身子，屏住了气息。

“嗯。”

“是梦么？”

窗外似乎下起了雨，这是在秋天，明天肯定会更凉一些了。

康涩琪沉默了一会儿，然后挪了挪身子，更紧密地贴近了怀里的人。

“是梦，对么，涩琪。”

“不是，我记得。”

康涩琪开口时呼出的气流碰到了她的后颈，于是裴柱现颤了下，缩了缩肩膀。

过了好久，久到康涩琪紧张的身子感到有些酸痛了，她心跳得飞快，刚想要开口说些什么，却听见裴柱现说。

“你记错了。”

裴柱现闭上了眼睛，轻轻叹了一口气，在她半沉入睡眠之际，身后也终于没能传来一声应答。

爱与夜一同沉寂了。

第二天清晨，当裴柱现醒来的时候，房间里只剩下她一个人，康涩琪什么时候离开的，为什么没有惊醒她，这些都没有了答案。

这世界上有太多的事情没有答案，这世界本来就是一个恍然若失的谜团。

裴柱现还是悄悄哭了，把泪水全部擦进了枕头里，康涩琪是那么善良的一个人，她其实有回应她，说出来的话安固得像是海边黑色的礁石。

“如果是这件事情让姐姐烦恼的话，不要再担心了。”

“我们之间什么也没发生过，我明白。”

“姐姐永远会是我的姐姐。”

“所以不要再担心了。”

......

可是对于裴柱现来说，康涩琪最好什么也没有说，直到她沉入梦海，退回爱情和欲望都偃旗息鼓的地方，在秋天的风里，站在生命与可能的对角线，树木和花朵的种子刚落下，还远未发芽。它们也许就死了，也许来年春天还能破土而出，那么把她放在这里，未必不能算得上是一种不错的归宿。

可裴柱现还是觉得冷，她缓缓蜷缩起来，将自己抱住，什么也不愿意想，再度沉沉睡去。

（完）


End file.
